


Going Places

by FujoshiDreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bullying, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), References to Depression, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superpowers, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: Jasmine has lived in an orphanage for her entire life, and when she first saw the Avengers save New York from the aliens she immediately feel in love. Despite being only 9 years old she doesn't really fit in with the other kids not only that, but she's keeping a secret about herself. Everything changes for Jasmine when she gets to meet her heroes.(This has nothing to do with IW, just wanted to make a fun Avengers fic and get away from the horror)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the main character isn't me. It's just a random girl I made up.

The sound of screams resonates through the room as the other children chase each other playing games of make believe, but Jasmine easily drowns out the sound. She's already completely absorbed into the Youtube video playing through the tablet, the video itself is about two years old and Jasmine is pretty sure that out of the twelve million views at least a million of them are hers. The bright flashes and the loud crashes are familiar to her, as is the dialogue of the person running while filming. It's a common street of New York, one that she personally has never been near but has seen plenty of news reports about. The street itself doesn't matter to Jasmine, but what's on that street is the famous Avengers Tower, well it used to be called Stark Tower at the time of the video. A video title, 'Alien Attack on NY' which is a compilation of many other recorded videos and news reports compiled together into one video that's about twenty minutes.

It's a video that Jasmine loves to watch when its her turn to use the tablet. She can't really watch to many other videos after this one because she's already watched it twice, and she only gets to be on the table for a hour before its someone else's turn. Ms. Bean calls if fair, but Jasmine thinks its stupid. However, she's only going to think it because the last time she said it out loud she got grounded and couldn't use the table or watch TV for a whole week. Which was also stupid, because what's the point of always being told to speak your mind if you can't call stupid things stupid without getting in trouble.

"Hey Jasmine," calls Ms. Bean walking over towards where she was sitting at the blue kiddie table. Jasmine, didn't really like the color blue, and would prefer something pink or purple, but last time Jasmine voiced this opinion the older boys poured juice on her head. "Jasmine, remember you only have a little more time on the tablet before it's Lucy's turn," Ms. Bean reminds her causing Lucy to glance up and scowl at her before returning to watching something annoyingly colorful on TV. If she does that one more time, thinks Jasmine refraining from sticking her tongue out.

"I know Ms. Bean, also can I request back the time you used up to remind me of that?" question Jasmine politely. Ms. Bean simply raises a finely arched eyebrow in response before walking away. I'll take that as a no, mutters Jasmine to herself. Looking back at the table she couldn't help but sigh. Maybe she should check the news before she gets kicked off, hopefully they're talking about the Avengers.

Jasmine checked every news outlet she could think of (that wasn't restricted) before her time was up, and there was nothing interesting going on involving the Avengers. The only things she could find were a few press conferences, which were boring and just had a bunch of old men talking. Finally, she logged off and headed back to the girls sleeping room to grab a book to read. Hopefully, she can stay there uninterrupted for a few hours. Technically, she's not supposed to stay in the bedroom unless its nighttime, but she can't concentrate on reading upfront because it's too loud, and the other kids like to take her books and hide them.

Once she reaches the main hallway on the way to her room she glances both ways to make sure no one is watching before she ties something. Closing her eyes, she can feel her finger tips prickle like she's been zapped, and she can feel the energy inside her, so mentally she reaches out and grasps it. Making sure she's concentrating on her entire body before- there's a sudden gust of wind and a very quiet crackle before she opens her eyes and shes standing in the bedroom. Jasmine allows herself a small victory grin before she starts thinking about what book to read. Maybe Harry Potter (again).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> setting up for the inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay!!!

-Tony POV-  
"Well that was as boring as I expected it to be," complains Tony leaving yet another press conference. What's the point of going to these things if nothing ever gets done. Now he's bored, he hoped Pepper was happy with herself forcing him to come here. Why couldn't it have been another Avenger, like Nat, or Bruce (maybe not), his point being he shouldn't have to be the only member doing boring stuff. Steve, Natasha, and Clint go on super secret spy missions all the time while he's stuck doing busy work.  
"Boss," interrupts Friday "should I have Happy bring the car around?" she questions.  
"Actually, tell him to take the rest of the day off. I can make it back on my own," Tony grins as he picks up his red and gold suitcase. Flying home is a lot better than driving, and if he gets home quick enough he can lock himself in his lab before Pepper makes him do more work.

Arriving back at the tower as soon as Tony lands he begins taking off his Iron Man suit. He'll head to the kitchen first, grab another cup of coffee, then head straight to the lab to do work on some unfinished projects. When he's done with those he'll take them apart and work on them again, just to stay busy.  
The moment he walks into the kitchen he can already smell the fresh coffee, "Fri, you truly are the best," he announces rushing over to the machine.  
"I know boss, however, I can't take credit for this," the moment she says that Tony's pulled back into a giant hug. Steve.  
"Hey, Tony how was the conference?" asked Steve his voice quiet and soothing. Dammit he's never going to get to the lab at this rate. Why did he have to get such an amazing boyfriend.  
"It was terrible, thanks for asking," confides Tony pulling away from Steve to grab a mug for his coffee. Just gotta stay focused, get coffee, side step Steve, and go to his lab. Simple. "So, when did you get back from you spy mission?" questions Tony politely.  
"About an hour ago. Friday alerted me that you were on your way back so I decided to make ya some coffee," Steve explains coming to lean on the counter next to Tony. Reaching out a hand and gently placing it on Tony's cheek "You look tired, how about we head upstairs and I'll give you a massage".  
Tony could practically see the red alerts going off in his brain. If he goes up stairs with Steve he'll never get to his lab, but how can he refuse when he's giving Tony that look. The 'I love you and I like doing this for you because it make you happy look' that Tony hates but secretly loves. At this point Tony knows he's just staring at Steve like a love sick puppy, but what else can he do? His brain was frying.  
Before he could open his mouth to respond, a voice interrupts them "Thanks for stalling him for me Steve, I'll take it from here," says Pepper standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking smug. Still very confused Tony looks back at Steve who's now wearing a similar smug look.   
"You tricked me!" exclaimed Tony suddenly feeling very foolish. He's supposed to be a genius, and yet he got bamboozled by Captain America.   
"Honestly I didn't think it would work. When Friday told Pepper you were on your way home early and talking the suit she called and asked me to keep you from getting to the lab. I thought you would've just plowed through me a headed straight for the lab. I mean i'm glad that you didn't," clarified Steve grinning his eyes sparkling. Well at least someones happy, thinks Tony bitterly.  
"Tricking people isn't very Captain America of you," Tony complains.  
"I'll make sure I tell him that next time I see him," jokes Steve leaning down to place a kiss on Tony's cheek before walking out the kitchen.  
"So, Tony are you ready to get to work?" questions Pepper.  
"Not really," he replies.  
"This is going to be a busy week for you," she continues on as if he didn't say anything, "so you're going to need to bring your A game. Tomorrow you and Rhodey have seven meetings discussing military protocol during times of SHIELD specialized missions. The following days you are to attend more press conferences as well as city hall meeting. Then you are to announce your next clean energy project and a new line of Stark Tech".  
"Yeah that all sounds terrible and boring," mutters Tony talking a long sip of his coffee hoping he'll drown in it.  
"It's not all bad I save the best for last of course. Saturday I scheduled for an small orphanage in the area to come take a trip to meet the Avengers," announces Pepper sounding excited.  
Tony bites back a sigh, he's terrible with children. He can barely hold a conversation with adults and now he's supposed to be some tour guide for a bunch of tiny people. He can't even hold a descent conversation with Clint's kids.   
"Don't give me that look Tony, you'll love it I promise. Besides it not going to be just you the whole team will be attending, and we'll hand out snacks and prizes. It'll be great," she says confidently.  
"Fine I'll do it, now if you'll excuse me I do believe I was promised a massage," huffs Tony striding past Pepper. No point in going to the lab now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!!!!!  
> Now what???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and the rest of the orphanage get an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter

Booored, thinks Jasmine as face plants into the couch in front of the television, cutting another glare at the children all gathered around the tablet. Jordan found some lame game and now everyone wants a turn on the tablet to play, which means Jasmine can’t use it and since there’s nothing about the Avengers on TV today she’s completely and utterly Bored, capital B. At a time like this she’s usually go and read a book, but the library won’t be donating any used books until next week and she’s tired of rereading the ones she already has.  
“You know Jasmine,” interrupts Ms. Bean “if you went and played with the other kids then you wouldn’t be so bored”.  
“You’re right I’d be super bored,” Jasmine replies sarcastically.  
“Everyone here is your friend. You just have to talk to them,” she says kindly before walking back to the kitchen probably to fix lunch.  
Ms. Bean had only been working here for about six months, before it was just mean old Mrs. Chariot, Jasmine used to think she was an actual witch, turns out she was just old and cranky. Back then Jasmine had feared everything and let everyone walk all over her. The kids here were awful to her, she couldn’t remember a day without being bullied and Mrs. Chariot let it happen, so Jasmine was glad when she finally retired.  
Back then she was always asking herself why it only happened to her, but then she realized it’s because Jasmine let it happen she never stood up for herself, and she was terrified of her own shadow. She hated herself and her powers; she used to sneak and tie her ankle to the bed back when she couldn’t control her abilities. After, Ms. Bean started working here however Jasmine decided enough was enough, and the next time Jordan tried to stick gum in her hair she bit him and broke his nose. Apparently, she has a mean right hook. The good news is that no one bothered her again now they pretend she doesn’t exist which Jasmine thinks is petty and immature, but she’s not supposed to know what those words mean. The best part about all that was she didn’t get in trouble Ms. Bean pulled her aside and said to tell her if I have anymore problems, so I guess she’s pretty cool.

Lunch was always the worst part of any day, in Jasmines opinion, it’s right before naptime for the you the younger kids and everyone is always so rowdy. Nine times out of ten there’s always a food fight breaking out which causes everyone to get in trouble, even though Jasmine never participates (well no one sees her participate). She couldn’t understand why all the other kids thought a food fight was a good idea because all you got was dirty clothes, an early bed time, and no cookies. These kids are crazy.  
“All right kids, before you start eating I have a super special announcement,” starts Ms. Bean practically squealing. Ms. Bean had a weird idea of fun, the last time they had one of these ‘super special announcements’ they took a trip to the Modern Art Museum safe to say that was a disaster. She continues “on Saturday, we’ll taking at trip to the Avengers Tower!” she exclaims.  
Jasmines felt her jaw drop as all the noise in the room faded away. She couldn’t believe it she was going to meet the Avengers. This is the greatest day of her entire life, that is until she gets to meet the Avengers then it’ll be the second greatest day. Jasmine was so excited she could barely breath let alone speak. She felt really bad actually, her chest was tightening, and she was hyperventilating. The tips of her fingers were tingling, ok she was having a tiny panic attack and she felt this bad because it was affecting her powers as well. Jasmine used to have them all the time when she was being bullies and having nightmare which is why she tied herself down.  
“Jasmine, sweetie are you alright?” asks Ms. Bean coming to stand next to her chair.  
“Yeah,” she huffs “I’ll be fine. Need to catch my breath,” she tells her simply.  
Which was true all she needed to do was breath, in and out, in and out, everything is fine she tells herself. Finally, after a few more deep breaths she the tightness in her chest went away and she was able to concentrate on the room again. However, the tips of her fingers still felt tingly.  
“Alright,” begins Ms. Bean still staring at Jasmine “let’s eat and then get ready for quiet time”.

Lunch went well for once, Dinner on the other hand was a disaster. Which caused them to end up going to bed later than usual because they had to clean up. Surprisingly Jasmines wasn’t tired she was too excited to even think about sleeping. They were going to the Avengers Tower, she couldn’t help repeating it to herself it was just so unbelievable. Jasmine was going to talk to the Avengers, the real Avengers. She wondered who would all be there, Thor? Black Widow? Scarlett Witch? Captain America? She really hoped Iron Man would be there he’s her favorite, he’s so cool and smart. Just thinking about it made her want to cry, and what about all the cool stuff they’d see. Do the Avengers have a pool? Or maybe Tony Starks lab filled with all his cool inventions, it would be an honor to see Mr. Stark working there. Jasmine barely had time to notice the pull of her powers before she was snatched from her bed and dropped unceremoniously onto a cold floor.  
The panic attack from earlier was noting compared to the one she was having now, the sound of a blow torch, maybe? Stopping is what causes Jasmine to finally look up and notice just how quiet it was. Meeting a pair of familiar brown eyes is all it takes for Jasmines panic to flare and with another pull she teleports again this time landing under her bed.  
Oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler with just a bit of exposition. We get a little Stony fluff as well.

-Tony Pov-  
Tony had just started the coffee machine when Steve, Bucky, and Sam walked in from their usual morning covered in sweat. Honestly, thinks Tony only Steve and his crew would willing wake up at the crackass of dawn to go running of all things. Like have any of them heard of sleeping in.  
“You’re up early,” Steve points out leaning over to peck him on the lips causing his two companions to let out a stream of gags and curses. “Real mature,” Steve tells them kissing Tony one more time before wrapping an arm around him.  
“Your lucky that I’m too tired to complain and that I enjoy seeing you sweaty or I’d have told all of you to get lost,” mumbles Tony staring at the coffee machine contemplating eating the coffee beans. Why was this thing so slow, maybe he should take it down to the lab and tinker with it, just a little?  
“Another all-nighter?” questions Bucky opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. His long hair was wet with sweat (eww) and loose around is shoulders and he used his metal arm to pull some strands from his face. Of course, Barnes would know about his other all-nighters being a bit of a night owl himself. Tony didn’t think the guy slept at all really, there’ve been plenty of times where he’d come from a late night out of town or from the lab to find him standing in a corner (being creepy) or watching Disney movies. Not that Tony minded, they had their problems in the past especially once Tony learned about his parents but turns out Bucky is a pretty cool guy not that he’d ever tell him that, he already had one super soldier boyfriend and that was enough.  
“Yeah I’ve got a pretty busy week planned, so I’m going to be spending a lot of time down there,” Tony tells him still staring at the machine willing it to work faster. He didn’t mind spending time in his lab he was used to it, however spending time down there meant he could go to bed with Steve at night. And with Steve going out on missions during the day they didn’t really get a lot of time together.   
“Same here, Fury’s given me a pretty extensive list of missions. Luckily, we all get this Saturday off,” Steve tells them with a smile in Tony’s direction.  
“Don’t even talk about this Saturday just thinking about it makes me ill,” mutters Tony placing his hand over his eyes. Overworking himself in his workshop, having to deal with the military and the government seemed like pretty simple things when compared to dealing with children.   
“Don’t worry Tony,” advises Steve “dealing with kids is a lot easier that you think”.  
“Steve for once is right,” Bucky says handing Steve a water bottle, coming to lean on the counter next to him. “Kids aren’t nearly as judgmental as adults”.  
“Does that mean you’re staying Saturday?” questions Steve excitedly.  
“No way in hell Stevie, just because kids and old ladies fawn all over you doesn’t mean the same for me. I’ll be a Shield doing some training drills,” Bucky tells them causing Steve to sigh. Tony guesses this is a conversation they’ve had before. It was trivial things like this that used to make Tony jealous when Barnes first came to the tower. It seemed like Steve was always around the guy and they were always talking, yet even when they weren’t speaking things just seemed comfortable between them (which was weird because silence drove Tony crazy). It would’ve been enough to make any normal person doubt themselves and their boyfriend. Not that Tony believed that Steve would ever cheat on him, but back then Tony was convinced that Steve was too good for him and deserved better, and honestly you really can’t get any better than a super soldier. So, for the first couple of months while Bucky was getting settle in Tony barely ever left his lab content to just waste away down there. Tony didn’t realize how this was affecting Steve and the rest of the team until Bucky came barreling into his lab one night demanding that Tony checked his left arm because it seemed to be pulling. Which led to a situation where Tony had no choice but to listen to Bucky chew him out about breaking Steve’s heart and how we were both idiots and if I didn’t go see him he’d lock both of us in a room together. Safe to say everything worked out.  
“All right let’s make a deal Elsa, if you agree to attend the tour then I promise I won’t have Friday pull the fire alarm to cut it short,” Tony tells Bucky with a smirk.  
“Fine, but I can’t promise you I’ll be good company,” Bucky said with a sigh leaving the room followed by Sam who was on his phone.  
“Thank you Tony I honestly don’t understand what’s wrong with our team. We’re the Avengers for crying out loud having some children tour the tower should be a walk in the park. But every single one of you are acting like Pepper is sending you to your death or something,” rants Steve as Tony finally pours himself a cup of coffee.  
“Yeah, well you know what they say about meeting your heroes,” is all Tony says.  
“That doesn’t apply when the person you’re meeting is actually a good person. We’ve all got skeletons in the closet, but it shouldn’t matter when we’ve all save the world. The past doesn’t define a person their actions do,” says Steve calmly.  
“Been watching a lot of My Little Pony huh?” questions Tony causing Steve to glare, “I’m kidding and you’re right of course”. Steve simply rolls his eyes before coming to give him a tight hug.  
“I need to take a shower, but I’ll come by the lab later,” he pulls away and head for the door before turning around “one more thing both of use are off this Sunday as well so make sure you come to bed” Steve tells him sauntering out the kitchen. Tony was definitely blushing, and he was glad Steve had left already. Tony tended to forget that Steve had a bad side, but you can’t blame him the guy saves cats from trees at least twice a week.  
With another sigh Tony grabs his coffee and finally takes a sip relaxing with the bitter liquid touches his tongue. Now Tony was fully awake and ready to get to work. After, last night he needed all the coffee he could get since he only fell asleep once at his work bench. At least he thinks he feel asleep because he had a strange dream. He’d been working on some upgrades to his suit just to take a break from being bored when he heard a loud crash from behind him. Assuming that it was Dum-E or Butterfingers causing problems again Tony turned around to scold them only to find a small child with long curly black hair and bright green eyes, he barely had time to acknowledge he presence before she was gone again. It seemed pretty realistic and Tony couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he’s certain Friday would’ve alerted him if someone broke in, especially if it’s his lab. No one gets in or out without Tony knowing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll finally have Jasmine meet the Avengers. After this point the chapters should get longer. Until next week!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and Jasmine is totally freaking!

-Jasmine-  
To say that Jasmine was nervous was an understatement, she’d nearly hyperventilated twice since she woke up. Ever since she’d accidentally teleported into what she could only assume was Mr. Starks private workshop she was terrified of getting in trouble. What if the Avengers were after her? She had broken in after all, it’s only logical that she’d get in trouble. Just thinking about it made her want to cry, and they were on their way to the Avengers Tower right now. Which before the incident she would’ve been super excited about, since a really cool bus was sent to pick them up and take everyone to the tower.   
Jasmine had grabbed her purple hoodie last minute even though it wasn’t cold outside so she could cover her face at least. Ms. Bean wanted them to dress at least a little nice so she’d worn her favorite gray and pink skirt with some gray leggings and her new shoes she got last Christmas with the lights and she also wore her Avengers shirt (not that anyone could see it with her hoodie on).  
The moment the bus stopped so did Jasmines heart, the small amount of calm she’d felt while on the bus had vanished. Jasmine knew she needed to stay calm because if she looked suspicious then everyone would know she did something was wrong. So with one final calming breath Jasmine takes her first step off the bus and couldn’t help but look up in awe at the tower to finally be able to see it this close was definitely a dream come true. Now all she had to do was not get arrested and everything would be fine.  
“Hello everyone and welcome to the Avengers Tower,” announces a tall woman with red hair wearing a white suite. “I’m so happy that you could join us for this tour. I’ll be your tour guide my name is Ms. Potts and you can ask me any of your questions. Now let’s get started I’m sure you didn’t come here for me after all”.  
Ms. Bean and the rest of the kids all walk in together with Jasmine trailing behind, the first floor was just a reception area where they were greeted again. The people there also took our picture and gave us badges to pin on our shirts that said we were ‘temporary Avengers’ on tour. Which marked the official start of the tour. It also helped to alleviate some of Jasmines fears.  
The first few floors of the tower Ms. Potts talked about what type of energy the tower ran on and she also introduced us to Friday who spoke from the walls which Jasmine though was really cool, Ms. Potts said Friday wasn’t a real person but she sounded pretty real to her.  
Ms. Potts also talked about a new facility they were building other than the tower that would help to train other members of the Avengers. She said it would be finished by the end of the year and she also said if we were really good then we would get to have a tour there as well. Which sounded really awesome to Jasmine, now that’s how you bribe kids.  
Once we boarded the elevator to get to the sixth floor Ms. Potts turned to us , “you guys have done really well and now here’s the part you’ve waited for-“ the doors to the elevator open and Jasmine can barely hear the rest of the announcement over the cheers of the others as they all bolt out the elevator. To greet the Avengers who were waiting for them.   
The room was decorated in a bunch of Avengers party supplies and almost everyone was there, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, and even the Hulk…well Doctor Banner. Jasmine was a little disappointed that Iron man wasn’t there but everyone else was. The children from the orphanage all ran forward to talk to the Avengers, but now that they were all here standing in front of her Jasmine was a little nervous. Who should she talk to? What should she say? What if she said something stupid?   
After a few minutes of standing back watching the others interact with everyone Jasmine had decided at this point to just stand back and observe because that’s what she was good at, even though she really wanted to talk with someone. She though she was over being shy, but nothing like meeting your heroes to remind you of your insecurities. Jasmine had her hands in her jacket pockets and her hood pulled low as she stood back she was so intent watching everyone interact she didn’t notice someone standing next to her until they spoke.  
“Don’t you want to play with the others?” asks a deep but quiet voice beside Jasmine causing her to startle and glance up. The first the she sees is a arm, but not just any arm but a metal on glistening in the light of the room. Slowly but surely Jasmine can feel her excitement rising as see meets the metallic blue of Bucky Barnes eyes.   
Bucky Barnes formerly known as the Winter Soldier became an official member of the avengers not very long ago, its safe to say he became a favorite overnight. Especially once everyone heard his backstory and all of the terrible things he went through, so after a few press conferences he officially became a member of the Avengers and one of Jasmines favorites at that. So it was taking everything in Jasmine not to squeal, but she was pretty sure she was grinning like an idiot.  
“Y-You’re Mr. Barnes right?” questions Jasmine stuttering a little.  
He blinks a little surprised before smiling slightly “yep that’s me you can just call me Bucky though”.  
Which makes Jasmine both smile and blush “I-Um I’m Jasmine and it’s nice to-um meet you B-Bucky,” stutters Jasmine a little embarrassed at her own terrible speaking skills.  
“It’s very nice to meet you Jasmine,” says Bucky crouching at little to be at eye level with the little girl. ”I take it you’re a little shy,” he says chuckling a little bit. “You shouldn’t worry about it too much between just the two of us even Captain America gets shy especially around new people”.   
Which make Jasmine laugh for the first time in the last few days. Maybe she didn’t really have anything to worry about after all.  
“Do you not get nervous?” asks Jasmine finally not stuttering.  
“Actually, I was pretty nervous about meeting all of you today and I wasn’t really planning on talking to anyone”, he answers truthfully.  
“Why?” questions Jasmine.  
“I was worried about the kids not liking me or being scared I guess, but then I saw this cute girl standing all by herself and I couldn’t help but come talk to her,” Bucky tells her making Jasmine blush and shuffle her feet nervously. Before she had a chance to respond to the compliment a slender hand comes down and hits him in the back of the head.  
“Don’t you know better than to flirt with kids you creep?” questions none other than Black Widow standing with her arms crossed behind Bucky. Jasmine didn’t even hear her standing behind them.   
“I wasn’t being creepy I was being nice, the only person being creepy here is your pal Clint hanging out in the rafters,” says Bucky rubbing his head.   
However, the statement about Clint who Jasmine knows is Hawkeyes makes her glance up meeting the eyes of the archer crouched above them with a smirk on his face. Jasmine had noted when she first entered the room that he wasn’t there, but Jasmine just assumed he didn’t like parties. Apparently, she was wrong.  
“Hey,” calls the archer jumping down to land beside them “don’t drag me into this I was just watching to make sure nothing went wrong”.   
Jasmine was surprised that none of the other kids noticed all the commotion going on over here, but a lot of the girls were gathered around Scarlet Witch watching her lift something off the ground with her magic and some of the boys had gathered around Captain America who was showing his shield around the rest of them were raiding the snack table with Thor.  
Behind Jasmine the three super spies were still arguing about whether or not hiding on the ceiling was creepy or not. Jasmine was glancing around the room when she meets a pair of familiar brown eyes walking through the doorway. She could feel her heart stop and her jaw drop, because Tony Stark had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but it's over now. Can't wait for the next chapter because that's when things get interesting and who knows maybe spiderman will show up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's arrival complicates things, and everyone's in for a big surprise.

-Tony-  
Tony was stalling, yep definitely stalling he thinks as he changes suits for the ninth time. Can you really blame him? He keeps telling the team that he’s not good with children, but all they do is roll their eyes and tell him he’s being ridiculous. So, what if Harley, Peter, and the tiny agents visit on the weekends (occasionally)technically speaking those aren’t his kids; therefore, they don’t count. Now he’s expected to stand in front of a bunch of small parentless children and put on a smile. How can Tony do something like that knowing that they don’t have a home to return to, and yeah, he does support the orphanage thorough charities and other events, but he can’t help but wonder if it really helps anything. Tony knows what it feels like to lose your parents and when it happened to him at least he was an adult (sort of), but he can’t imagine what it feels like to be so young and all alone; which is why he usually gets Pepper to do all the fundraisers and stuff because she can handle herself but Tony on the other hand is a nervous wreck and he hasn’t even left his room yet.  
Honestly, he could always just wait here until they leave, but alas he made a deal with Bucky and there’s no backing out of that. Friday had already informed him about Bucky being at the party, so the only person left to arrive is Tony Stark.   
Technically, Tony still had a lot of work to complete and gadgets to tinker on, so maybe he can sneak off once everyone is distracted and head down to his workshop. Also, he still needed to figure out about the girl appearing in his lab. After thinking about it on and off for a few days he realized he could just have Friday play the video from the lab that night. Seeing the video was definitive proof that someone could get into the tower undetected and even down into his lab, and the only two beings capable of doing that at the moment are Vision and Strange. Which means he’s dealing with magic of some sort which is not his specialty, so understandably he sent the video to the wizard and now all he has to do is wait.  
“Boss,” interrupts Friday.  
“Alright, alright, I’m leaving,” mutters Tony knowing that if he doesn’t go see that children he’ll just feel bad about it later, and Steve will give him that kicked puppy look.

Walking through that double doors that automatically swing open for them because of Friday, Tony is meet with loud laughter and the sound of children playing. Everyone is seeming distracted and already having a wonderful time; for a moment Tony considers just walking back out again, but then he meets a pair of bright green eyes which look almost familiar. Before he can consider where he’s seen them there’s a deafening silence as every eye in the room turns towards him. Guess there’s no turning back now thinks Tony as every child in the room screams and sprints towards him.   
Throwing out his arms Tony’s façade returns once again, “Hello everyone! The party has finally arrived”.  
“I honestly didn’t think you were gonna show,” mutters Steve leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
“None sense,” Tony mutters loudly “the star of an event should always strive to arrive fashionably late, and I’m noting if not the star”. Crouching down low to be eye level with the children Tony says, “now who wants pictures?” Causing the mass of children to go wild once more.

-Jasmine-  
At this point Jasmine was pretty sure she was just seconds away from having a heart attack. Being this close to the Tony Stark was a dream come true, but she was still scared to get any closer choosing instead to stay where she was before next to the bickering spies. Despite assuring herself many times that she didn’t need to get any closer to Mr. Stark she couldn’t help the longing look she kept casting back. Also, she still hasn’t had the opportunity to meet Captain America or Thor both of which were swaddle around the billionaire.  
Being nervous wasn’t Jasmines only reason for staying away she’s also scared of being recognized by Tony Stark and possibly getting in trouble.  
“Why don’t you go talk to him,” suggests Bucky crouching down next to Jasmine once again.  
Jasmine blushes nervously before responding “I’m fine here,” nervously twisting her fingers into her purple hoodie.  
“Really? Because if you stare any harder at him you’ll burn a hole into the guy,” jokes Bucky. “I promise that he’s not nearly as arrogant and pompous as he looks. Between you and me Tony was actually really scared about coming today, so we made a deal to both show up and meet you guys”.  
The idea of someone like Tony Stark being afraid was definitely a new concept for Jasmine, but she knew that Bucky wasn’t a liar, so it must be true. What could possible be scary about meet a few children? Jasmine knew why she’d be scared because meeting other kids always made her nervous because they usually didn’t like her. However, all the kids here like Tony Stark and this should be easy and fun for someone like Mr. Stark who always had to go to boring press conferences and be yelled at for saving people. Jasmine couldn’t help but wonder what made this so dreadful (a new word she learned) for the Avengers.  
“If I go over there will you come with me?” questions Jasmine adjusting her hood.  
“Of course,” answers Bucky holding out a hand for her to hold.

-Bucky-  
When Bucky agreed to come to the meet and greet he wasn’t expecting to enjoy himself or talk to any of the other children. To be fair he wasn’t convinced any of them wanted to talk to him anyways. Being a master of stealth made it easy to blend in undetected, and just observe the chaos of what was once the living room. Sam was bringing in a steady stream of snacks that Thor was eating just as quickly, Vision was laying out some books for the children to take home along with their gift bags, and the rest of the team (besides Clint who was sitting up in the ceiling) were greeting children.  
After a moment Bucky couldn’t help but notice the little girl who stayed back away from the group. She had on a purple hoodie with the hood up and if Bucky didn’t know any better he’d think she looked suspicious, but she was probably just nervous. Truthfully, he wasn’t planning on going over and talking to her at all, but the longer he watched her the worse he felt. Bucky understood what it felt like to not fit in and be uncomfortable in your own skin. The looked to only be around nine or ten years old, and being left out at such a young age must be awful. He could tell just by looking that the other children didn’t care about her at all which pissed Bucky off.   
So, Bucky walking over and talking to the girl was more of a heat of the moment situation, but after talking to her for a little while and hearing just how smart and charming she was he couldn’t help but wonder why she pulled away from her fellow students. Bucky also noted that the girl was insanely nervous and on edge. She kind of reminded him of Natasha in a weird way. Most people wouldn’t notice but Natasha was always looking around and checking her exits; its something ingrained into her after years of experience and always having something to hide. Bucky hopes this tiny girl doesn’t have any mind-blowing secrets to make her that nervous. At first Bucky considered it might be abuse, since it does happen commonly in orphanages, but he knows that Tony and Pepper are always looking into the places they fund and making sure that nothing illegal is happening; plus, the first thing he did before the children arrived was get a file on the teacher from Pepper.  
Glancing down at Jasmine as they walk towards Tony, Bucky couldn’t help but notice the death grip she had on his hand as well as the way her eyes lit up the closer they get. Tony and Steve always get the best fans Bucky thinks helplessly.

-Tony-  
Tony had just finished taking tons of pictures with the kids and was ready to bolt from the scene when Bucky approached.  
“Hold ya horses Tony, you got one more kid that really wants to meet ya,” announces Bucky his metal hand gently wrapped around the little girl’s he noticed when he first walked in. The one with the familiar bright green eyes. The girl sneaks a peek at Tony before looking back down again. “She’s a bit shy,” mutters Bucky.  
Crouching down one more time Tony holds out a hand to the little girl “Hey there, I’m Tony what’s your name kiddo?”  
She shuffles her feet nervously and twists her fingers together still not meeting his gaze until Bucky places a reassuring hand on her head. Clenching her fists and straightening a bit she answers, “H-hi nice to meet you I’m Jasmine and I’m a big fan,” she speaks quickly but clearly.  
Tony smiles a little at that. Hearing people say that never ceases to amaze and humble him at the same time.  
“You have really pretty eyes, and I can’t help but wonder why you’d cover your face. You even had it up for your Avengers ID badge,” Tony observes.  
Jasmine shifts nervously at that before shrugging her small shoulders. Tony stares at her for a moment before wondering once again why this girl looks so familiar. He hasn’t meet her before, right?  
Tony takes moment to glance over at Steve who was currently talking to Bucky.  
“Alright let me go grab a photographer and then I’ll be right back,” he tells her standing up from his crouching position. His back was going to hate him tomorrow. Tony nods over to Steve and Bucky silently telling them to keep the girl busy while he finds a photographer that isn’t doing something now.  
Tony had only taken a few steps away before Friday starts taking to him from his ear piece, “Boss, I did a facial recognition scan on the girl you were talking to just now,” she informs him.  
Tony took a small moment to wonder if Friday could read minds before speaking back to her, “Friday, baby do we need to have another conversation about privacy?” questions Tony only half joking.  
“No Boss, but I’m programmed to alert you of any potential threats,” Friday reminds him.  
“Fair, but what type of threat could one little girl possibly be when surrounded by nearly every member of the Avengers?” probes Tony.  
“Well she’s already broken into the Tower once without being detected so I decided to be cautious,” says Friday shocking Tony.  
“Wait are you saying…” Tony takes a few seconds to process this information before stopping abruptly “She’s the girl from the recording the one that breached the security,” mumbles Tony to himself, but apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough.  
“What break in security? And why wasn’t I immediately informed of this?” questions Steve standing at full height frowning at Tony. Tony also notices the girl beside him stiffen at his question.  
“Nothing,” answers Tony quickly “don’t worry about it,” he says trying to calm the situation.  
“Friday?” questions Steve ignoring Tony’s appalled look.  
“At the beginning of the week there was an undetected break-in located in boss’s lab at exactly 12:53 and lasted only about twelve seconds,” Friday informs them speaking from the comms each of them were wearing.  
“I get that, but what does Jasmine have to do with it?” questions Bucky still crouched next to the girl. Before Tony could respond he hears a small gasp and a sound like paper tearing before Jasmine disappears.  
“Huh,” mutters Steve right before chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fun to write, and it will also introduce Spiderman because I didn't get to that in this chapter like I promised.   
> Well the cat outta the bag now. What do you think will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I promise you Spiderman, also after the next chapter thing should have a better pacing and focus more on the Avengers as a whole and the missions they complete.

-Peter Parker-  
Peter had just gotten out of class and rushed to the Avengers Tower because he was already late to the event Pepper had planned. Technically speaking he wasn’t allowed to go as Spiderman however, he could go as Peter Parker an intern at Stark Labs. Who’s says you can’t have your cake and eat it too.  
Peter was sneaking through the back entrance that he usually used to avoid the main entrance to avoid drawing attention to himself. There are usually just a few employees who sometimes come and go from here; like some janitors, cooks, and medics all employed by Mr. Stark they usually only show up for an event or after a big battle. The Avengers usually take care of their own cooking otherwise.  
Peter had just gotten to the ninth floor when his spidey-senses started going off. Before he had a chance to figure out where the danger was coming from a small girl appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Peter almost sending them both toppling down the stair case. Luckily Peter was able to catch her just in time. Hehe, just another day in the life of a superhero Peter thinks to himself.  
Peter couldn’t help but noticed the girl was shaking and crying; had something happened? Where had she come from?  
“Hey are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” asked Peter politely.  
The girl shakes her head slowly still trembling in his arms/  
“My names Peter, I’m an intern at Stark Tower. Can you tell me your name?” Peter asks finally setting the girl back on the ground.  
“J-Jasmine,” she whispers.  
“Umm ok Jasmine can you tell me how’d you get here, and what up set you maybe I can help,” says Peter softly trying very hard not to scare the girl. For once he’s actually glad he has such a kind face and voice.  
Before she could respond a voice calls out over the intercom, “Attention staff please be on the lookout for a lost little girl named Jasmine. She is about 3feet 8inches, with black hair and green eyes, and she was last seen wearing a purple hoodie. The girl is easily frightened so please approach with caution,” calls out Pepper.  
Well that was convenient Peter thinks to himself before looking back at the girl who seemed even more frightened than before.  
“You’re lost right let me take you back to the other children ok, there’s nothing for you to be afraid of you can trust me,” Peter tells her honestly.  
She just about to take his hand when-  
“Found her! I have won your game!” yells Thor barreling down the stairs causing Jasmines eyes to widen before she disappears just as quickly.  
Peter couldn’t help the small glare he shoots in Thor’s direction while he looks on sheepishly, “Oops” he mutters.

Peter and Thor meet back up in the living room with the other Avengers who all looked a little worried especially Bucky and Tony.  
Clint walks over to Thor and places a comforting hand on his shoulder “It’s alright big guy. You tried your best.”  
“So umm does anybody wanna fill me in?” asks Peter.  
Steve and Tony share a look before Tony sighs.  
“Friday keep an eye on the cameras for me and tell us when you spot her,” directs Tony before walking over the stand next to Peter. “Guess I’ll start at the beginning and keep it simple. A few days ago, there was a small breach in the lab and in my defense, I thought I was seeing things from lack of sleep, so I didn’t think too much of it. Until today when said breach shows up at our little charity event and turns out to be a nine-year-old child with teleportation abilities”.  
To say Peter was shocked would be an understatement, but at least it explains the disappearing act she pulled on the stairs. However, one question was still nagging at him, “Why’d she run?”  
Tony raises an eyebrow at Cap who sighs.  
“In my defense it was a lot of information to take in, and I wasn’t expecting her to just vanish. Also, if we’re being technical I’m pretty sure it was Bucky’s fault she bolted,” says Steve defensively.  
“Hey! Don’t pin this on me you were the one that went Captain America on the poor kid I just ask a simple question,” corrects Bucky.  
“Maybe we should look for the girl now and blame Steve later,” advises Natasha ignoring Steve frowning at her.  
“She’s right,” agrees Dr. Banner pulling up surveillance feeds “lets just hope she’s still in the Tower. Her powers appear very unstable and if she gets scared enough she could end up somewhere dangerous. There are lots of places she could hide in the tower, small places where Fridays cameras can’t see into. Right now, both Vision and Wanda are checking places like that and Friday is also checking the heart rate of people in the Tower so if she’s still here we should find her in no time”.  
Peter couldn’t help but wonder if things were always so hectic around the Tower when he wasn’t around. With school, the whole Spiderman gig, and him technically speaking not being a member of the Avengers yet, he didn’t get to see the team very often and when he was here some of the team were out on missions.  
“Do you think there’s any place Jasmine would just go to and stay inside the tower?” questions Peter.  
Clint and Bucky share a look, “we’ve only just meet her today not enough time to figure out where she’d hide during a panic attack. Not even with the help of super spies”.  
“Yeah, the only think I know about her is that she’s a huge fan of Iron Man,” agrees Bucky.  
“That’s it,” cries Tony before taking off towards the door.  
“That’s what?” questions Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where Tony's going...hmm.  
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Jasmine, and we get a little bit of Stony fluff, but only a little.   
> We need to save that stuff.

-Tony-  
Tony couldn’t help but wonder when his life got so complicated. Even after coming out as Iron Man his life wasn’t nearly as crazy as it is now. No, he thinks to himself all this madness definitely started after becoming an Avenger.   
For the life of him Tony couldn’t understand why all these kids kept showing up in his life. First it was Harley, then Peter, and now Jasmine. Maybe Pepper secretly started a daycare facility inside the Tower… which now that he thinks about it is a great Idea. He’s sure he has tons of employees with children who’d love to have a safe place to leave their children. He’ll have to make a note of that and save it for later.  
The moment Tony stepped in front of the door to his workshop he too a deep steadying breath. He could do this, she’s just one kid.  
“Friday, she still in there?” questions Tony stalling for time already knowing the answer.  
“Yes Boss, would you like me to open the door?” questions Friday.  
“Quietly please,” he responds.  
The metallic doors to his lab open without a sound and Tony steps inside.  
“Hey, Jasmine? You in here sweetie? It’s me Tony,” says Tony wanting to smack himself, of course it’s Tony who else would it be. Idiot.  
From the corner of his shop he could hear small sniffles there she is. He walks slow and silently in that direction not wanting to frighten the small girl. He walks past DumE who turns towards him, but Tony places a finger to his lips keeping the bot silent. Luckily the other robots were on the other side of the lab or it would’ve been chaos in here, thinks Tony.  
Once Tony reaches the side of the lab from before when the girl first appeared, he can see her still wrapped in he purple jacket tucked into the corner under a workbench. She glanced up and freezes when her eyes meet his, they’re filled with tears and it makes Tony feel awful. She looks about ready to bolt or rip a hole in the fabric of the universe.  
“Hey, hey calm down I’m not gonna hurt you alright,” Tony tells her crouching to eye level. Trying to appear less like a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Even though technically he wasn’t a playboy anymore, he was happily in a relationship thank you very much.  
“A-am I in t-trouble,” Jasmine stutters on the brink of sobbing and potentially a panic attack. Tony’s dealt with a few of those himself.  
“No, of course not. What make you say that?” questions Tony trying to keep her calm and talking.  
“I-I b-broke in-into your lab,” she tells him barely holding herself together.  
“Yeah, but that’s okay,” he tells her quickly. “That probably just means I need to upgrade my security. Also, you can’t really control your powers yet, right. Besides no harm done.”  
She stays silent for a moment just staring at him. Honestly it was making tony uncomfortable, she can’t read minds can she? Not that he was lying to her or anything, but earlier he was thinking about that massage Steve promised him this Sunday. Those thoughts aren’t really PG.  
Tony clears his throat, “So, umm wanna get from under the table? Unless you don’t want to. I’ve gone though a few panic attacks myself and while I personally don’t like small spaces, if that works for you then you can stay there,” he informs her rambling. Him talking is something that usually calms Steve down when he’s having a panic attack, and a lot of the other Avengers also including himself.  
She reaches out a small hand towards him, and Tony graciously takes it. Pulling Jasmine up from under the table with a small sigh of relief. Well that’s one problem solved.  
“Nice work Boss,” Friday tells him through his earpiece. “Steve, Bucky, Peter, and Natasha are waiting for the both of you outside of the workshop.”  
“Your pals Bucky and Peter are waiting for us outside the lab,” Tony tells her leaving out Steve who’s most likely waiting for him.  
“You promise I’m not in trouble,” she asks clinging onto Tony’s hand trembling just a little.  
“I promise you’re safe here, and you’re definitely not in any trouble”.  
When he walks to the door it opens automatically showing for worried faces.  
“Now don’t crowd her,” Tony mutters leading the girl out of the lab and into the hallway.  
Bucky crouches down in front of her and takes her small hands in his, “I’m sorry I scared ya,” drawly Bucky head lowered.  
Jeez, he sure knew how to look like a kicked puppy, now Tony knew where Steve got it from. As if sensing Tony thinking about his Steve walks closer and places a comforting arm around Tony’s waist.  
“You did good Tony,” he whispers definitely not making him blush.  
“Don’t I always,” Tony boasts trying and failing to hide is embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farewell until next chapter!  
> Luckily I finished planning out this story so things should go smoothly from here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Peter talk while the grown ups have a meeting.

-Jasmine-  
After Mr. Stark had finally found Jasmine he and the rest of the team had taken her to the living room while they had an ‘emergency’ meeting. At first Jasmine was a little worried and thought she might actually end up in trouble after all, but with some reassurance from both Bucky and Tony she finally allowed herself to relax on the large couch with a Stark tablet and play some games while Peter sat next to her watching TV and occasionally chatting with her.  
Pepper had told her that all of the other kids had already taken the bus back home, so she’d be staying the night. Which Jasmine thought was awesome, but she was sort of dreading going back to the orphanage especially since she sort of ruined the trip. Guess she can cross that off the list of things they get to do, right under museum trip.  
Apparently, Peter was a part of Mr. Starks internship program which Peter helpfully explained that it was basically a school thing where he worked on projects and other cool things with Tony Stark.   
“Wow, you must be super smart,” expresses Jasmine totally forgetting about the game she was playing on her tablet.  
“Umm,” Peter blushes nervously “yeah, I guess so, but I still have a lot to learn,” he tells her.  
“You have to be like the coolest kid in school,” Jasmine tells him completely in awe.  
Peter laughs at that “definitely not,” he says. “Actually, I’ve always gotten bullied in school, but now I have awesome friends”.  
Jasmine says silent for a moment after that before responding again “I used to get bullied a lot too…do you need me to punch them for you? I’ve got a mean right hook,” she informs Peter confidently.  
Peter snickers for behind his hand at her serious face. “Nah, you don’t have to do that. Besides you shouldn’t just go around punching people,” he tells her trying to keep a straight face.  
Jasmine pouts, “I know that, but still”.  
“Anyway, what made you think I was the ‘coolest’ kid in school?” asked Peter smiling a little at the word.  
“Because you’re really smart, and you seem nice, also you’re friends with The Tony Stark and you can come and go from the Avengers Tower whenever,” she tells him her hands shooting up when she mentions Mr. Stark.  
“All those things are cool and all, but not everyone appreciates intelligence. It typically annoys people especially when you’re arrogant about it,” Peter tells her somberly.  
“What does… a-arrogant mean?” asked Jasmine slowly.  
“It’s when you think you’re better than everyone”.  
Hmm, Jasmine couldn’t help but think about her own situation. When she was being bulled she didn’t think she was better than anyone. Not to mention she lived in an orphanage, with strange powers she couldn’t control she was just really nervous to say the least, but later on Jasmine did become arrogant (after she punched Jordan in the face), but not to be mean she just decided she didn’t like any of the other kids in the orphanage because they were mean. She just couldn’t wait until they left, because Jasmine was pretty sure she’d never leave. At least that’s what Mrs. Chariot used to say.  
“Are there other kids in the internship,” asked Jasmine after a few minutes of silence. Even though she thought she knew everything there’s to know about the Avengers and Stark Industries she’d never heard of this internship, so it must be like a super-secret club.  
“Umm yeah my friend Harley, he usually come over on weekends. Then there’s Shuri she’s not in the internship, but she’s super smart and she does visit often. There aren’t really a lot of us but all we do is hang out in the lab and blow stuff up so that’s fine,” Peter tells her.   
“What are you guys talking about?” interrupts Mr. Stark walking back in to the room with the rest of the team a small smile on his face.  
“Just talking about the internship Mr. Stark” Peter tells him simply.  
“That’s great, she’s going to need to know about it if she’s going to join,” says Tony calmly.  
Jasmine couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Tony Stark wanted her to join the SI internship, but why she wasn’t nearly as smart or mechanically gifted as Peter. Jasmine could already feel another panic attack coming on.   
“Before you panic hear us out,” says Steve placing his hand on Tony’s waist.   
Steve and Tony had come out to the public as a could about three months ago, but they had been dating in secretly before then. Jasmine remember hearing about it all over the internet. People were going crazy, it was surprising, but not unexpected considering the perfect chemistry they have on and off the field.  
“You have a very interesting gift, but you can’t control it very well. We as a team came to the agreement to let you live here with us as a part of the Stark Internship. While you’re here we’ll help train you so you and others aren’t in any danger. You’ll still be going to school regularly, but you’ll also be working and training along side the avengers. While ‘blowing stuff up’ in the lab with Tony,” says Steve raising an perfectly arched eyebrow at Peter when he finished.  
“Hey, we don’t only blow things up!” exclaims Tony “Right Brucie?” he asks looking back at the subdued scientist.  
“No comment Tony,” replies Dr. Banner cleaning his glasses.  
“Anyway,” interrupts Natasha stepping forward, “what do you think Jasmine? Do you want to stay here?”  
Jasmine is silent while she thinks about this. It’s like a dream come true being able to see the Avengers everyday and train with them. Also, she’ll be able to control her power and she won’t have to be afraid anymore. There’s also the fact of leaving the orphanage which has been her only home up till now and while the other kids weren’t exactly nice to her it’s where she thought she belonged. Well Ms. Bean might be better off without her causing problems.   
Honestly this seemed like something out of a book. Maybe this is what Harry felt like when he got his letter to Hogwarts. Something Jasmine didn’t think she’d ever be able to experience.  
“Alright, I’ll stay,” she tells them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some well needed Fluff between Steve and Tony now that Jasmine has been found.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve chat; it's just a bunch of fluff!!!

-Tony-  
Tony sighs as he collapses against his bed staring up at the ceiling. The Jasmine situation was finally settled in and the poor girl was sleeping peacefully in her new room; Tony will need to remember to ask Pepper about an interior decorator, so Jasmine can make herself more at home in the tower. After that he’ll need to stock up on her favorite foods and set up a training schedule with Dr. Strange; probably not at the same time as Wanda’s lessons. After that he still needs to head to the Compound to check on renovations and the training happening there with the other potential Avengers. Just thinking about all the work pilling up was making him tired; maybe he could sneak down to the lab for just a few hours and work on some schematics.   
Tony closes his eyes already planning out a new design for his StarkPhone, and a few weapon ideas for Natasha; she could use an upgrade. Nothing like mind numbing work to distract him from like for just a little while. Tony slowly opens his eyes again- “Steve!” he shouts immediately sitting up and smacking their heads together. Ow!  
Steve chuckles his bright eyes crinkling at the corners as he reaches out to gently rub Tony’s head. Completely used to Tony and his weirdness.  
“Sorry Tony I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just checking to see if you were awake,” Steve tells him sheepishly. Honestly, how could Tony be mad at a face like that?  
“It’s fine don’t worry about it; I was just thinking about work and this whole Jasmine situation. Its been a stressful couple of hours and it seems like it can only get worse from here,” Tony tells him dejectedly.  
“Well I know for sure one thing you don’t have to worry about at least not until Monday. Work, because I remember a certain person having that day off with his boyfriend,” Steve tells him reaching out and grabbing his hand.  
“Alright, but what about all the stuff with Jasmine? You can’t expect me to ignore that until Monday, so got any advice smart guy,” questions Tony smugly.  
“Of course, I do because I’m just that smart. You make it seem like you’re no good with kids, but you’re actually great with them and they love you. Harley and Peter are just an example of a few. Think about all the student training at the compound who all look up and admire you. You’re great with them, so why should Jasmine be any different?” questions Steve honestly.  
He sort of had a point Tony thinks to himself, but- “It’s different because she’s so much younger that the others and when I see how much she admires me it just freaks me out okay, like what kind of role model am I?” Tony questions sounding just a little panicky. Every time someone new comes into his life Tony can’t help but think of all the ways he can screw it up. Even with Steve after all the time that they’ve been together it’s just always a nagging thought.  
“You’re an amazing role model, and one day I hope you’ll be able to see yourself how those kids see you… how I see you,” Steve tells him leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. “You beautiful, strong, kind, and so very generous, and I love you Tony,” mutter Steve gently pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips.  
Successfully distracted from his negative thought process Tony allows Steve to win this discussion… for now.  
“This isn’t fair,” mutters Tony breaking away from Steve with a pout “This is the second time in less than a week that you’ve distracted me with affection. Either I’ve gone soft or you’ve gotten better at this.”  
“Tony, don’t ruin the moment,” chastises Steve leaning in to kiss Tony again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should have some actual plot happen.  
> Fluff is so peaceful to write.  
> Until Next chapter!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the team.

-Jasmine-  
For the first time ever, Jasmine is surprised to not be awoken by the sounds of other children screaming, but instead she wakes up to the morning sun pouring in through large windows. It’s startling and for a moment Jasmine almost panics before she remembers the events from yesterday.   
That’s right, Jasmine thinks to herself she’s at the Avengers Tower. She honestly felt like throwing up; what was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? Was there someone she needed to talk to, or maybe some forms to fill out? Jasmine couldn’t help but fill both confused and overwhelmed by these strange events.   
Before Jasmine could have a total meltdown because of her situation there’s a knock at her room door before she could respond the door slides open and in walks Pepper Pots holding some clothes.  
“Oh- Hi Jasmine. I didn’t think you’d be awake so early even some of the senior members of the team still have to be dragged out of bed,” Pepper tells her. “Did you sleep okay?”  
“Umm yes Ms. Pots,” responded Jasmine politely.  
“You can just call me Pepper alright sweetie,” when Jasmine nods she continues “So, I brought you some clothes for the day, and the rest of the things I had Friday order should be here later today along with some decorators. Which means by the time you get back to the Tower your new room should be complete!”  
“Thank you very much, but you didn’t have to go through so much trouble,” Jasmine tells her talking the set of clothes.  
“It’s no problem at all Jasmine, besides I actually like this part of the job. Bossing people around and making things perfect. Luckily for you I actually know a thing or two about interior decorating or everything would red and gold.” She giggles to herself. “Don’t worry about a thing. After you finish cleaning up Friday will lead you to the kitchen breakfast is almost ready. Bye.”  
Jasmine nods more to herself than anything before getting up and heading to the large bathroom. Who needs such a huge bathroom?

Wearing her new clothes, a black and white quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue jeans Jasmine grabs her purple hoodie wraps it around her waist and heads to the door leading out of her room. She takes a deep breath and just stands there.   
I can’t do this, Jasmine thinks to herself. She doesn’t belong here she probably looks weird, she definitely felt weird. Like throwing up. Oh gosh, what if she threw up?   
“Jasmine,” call a voice, Friday from a hidden speaker “would you like me to direct you to the kitchen now?”  
“Oh, umm y-yes please.”  
With a whoosh her room doors fly open, and Jasmine steps out.  
“Please take a left and enter the elevator,” Friday tells her.

After successfully navigating through the Tower with the help of Friday, Jasmine makes it to the large double doors leading into the kitchen and sadly she didn’t feel any less nervous.  
Should she just walk in, or would it be better to knock? Maybe she should just head back to her room.  
“You can go in Jasmine,” Friday tells her softly.  
After several more deep breaths Jasmine gently opens one of the large doors and peaks inside the kitchen.  
She notices Falcon (Sam) at the stove along with Vision cooking breakfast and Hawkeye (Clint) and Natasha leaning casually against the large counter top taking. Glancing over to the left Jasmine sees a separate but attached breakfast nook. Captain America and Bucky were setting the table along with Thor. Antman was sitting at the table swiping some of the finished food and Dr. Banner was having some tea and reading something on his tablet. Not everyone had arrived at breakfast yet, but the mood was very domestic, and Jasmine suddenly felt like she was intruding.  
Jasmine takes a step back and lets the door close with a sigh.  
“Hey Jasmine,” calls a voice startling her. Looking back over her shoulder she sees the boy from the stairway, Peter. Along with Tony Stark both of them heading towards the kitchen.  
Once Peter gets close enough, he holds out a hand “Hi! I’m Peter. Remember me? We ran into each other on the stairs yesterday. Are you ready to eat breakfast because I’m starving!”  
Jasmine looks from the talkative boy over to Mr. Stark who simply shrugs and walks past them.  
“Let’s finish this conversation inside the kitchen okay kid,” Tony tells Peter who nods enthusiastically “You too Jasmine,” he calls holding the door open for her. So much for going back to her room.  
When they enter the kitchen there are several calls and greetings as the head for the table. Steve even walks over and places a kiss on Tony’s forehead before handing him a cup of coffee.  
“Alrigh, you two eat quickly we have somewhere to be,” Tony tells both Jasmine and Peter as they sit down at the table.  
“Okay Mister Stark,” calls Peter stuffing an entire pancake into his mouth.  
“Ignore Tony, and please take your time eating. You’re not in any rush and Tony make sure you actually eat something besides coffee,” Steve tells them walking over the kitchen to help Sam.  
Tony simply rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue.   
“I saw that Tony!” calls Steve.  
“Where are we going,” asked Peter with his mouth still full of food.  
“First of all chew your food because that’s gross. Secondly you know exactly where we are going so don’t ask, you’ll ruin the surprise.” Tony tells him throwing a wink at Jasmine.  
Jasmine gets interrupted from the conversation when Bucky places a plate of food on the table in front of her. Bucky then in turn picks up and fork and throws it at Tony.  
“Hey!” calls Tony outraged.  
“Eat something ya brat!” Bucky yells.  
“Steve!!!! Bucky’s picking on me,” cries Tony.  
“Steve!!!! Your boyfriend is neglecting his health!” cries Bucky.  
Steve groans and mutters under his breath about being too old for this.  
"Cut it out you two," calls Natasha stepping into the room and taking a seat next to Bruce to have breakfast.  
After that breakfast is relatively peaceful beside a few pieces of food flying across the table when Natasha and Steve weren't looking.  
Jasmine was actually enjoying herself for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be a little more fast paced, and it'll be in Tony's POV. It'll be about the surprise!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine, Peter, and Tony headout.

-Jasmine-  
Jasmine couldn’t help but be nervous as she climbed into the backseat of Mr. Starks fancy car. Especially since she didn’t exactly know where she was going. Peter climbed into the back with her because Mr. Happy was driving so Tony was in the front.   
When she notices Peter buckle his seat belt Jasmine is quick to do the same. When she was at the orphanage, they usually took a bus everywhere and buses didn’t have seat belts, which Jasmine thought was ridiculous. Honestly whose bright idea was it to cram a bunch of children into a dumb yellow ugly bus and not give them seat belts. The one-time Jasmine had expressed her hate for the bus and refused to get on she ended up having to sit right next to the teacher who at the time was mean old Ms. Chariot.  
“Is everyone ready to go?” questions Happy from the driver’s seat.  
“Yeah, let’s go!” answers Peter enthusiastically. While Jasmine simply nods in response. Not feeling nearly as excited as Peter because she was just too nervous.   
“Don’t worry Jasmine” says Peter as the car starts “we’re going somewhere really cool and fun.”  
Which definitely peaked Jasmine’s interest. 

The ride actually ended up being almost an hour long and Jasmine had almost fallen asleep many times she’d only managed to stay awake because Peter kept showing her funny videos and text messages from his best friend named Ned.   
Mr. Stark had remained surprisingly quiet through the whole ride, only speaking when he answered a phone call from Pepper.   
The car stops (finally) and when Jasmine looks up at the building she’s genuinely surprised the building is huge and surrounded by an empty field and a forest towards the back. There was still construction going on mostly centered towards one side of the large building.  
“Alright Jasmine, welcome to the Avengers Compound. It’s still a work in progress of course, but Peter and the rest of the internship gang usually show up and train together,” Tony tells her taking off his sunglasses.   
“Yeah, it’s like totally awesome, and it’s your lucky day because we have training today and it’s gonna be great like always,” Peter tells Jasmine practically jumping in place he eyes sparkling.  
Jasmine felt less nervous now that she knew where she was, but she still felt a little anxious considering she was going to meet more people. Jasmine was also starting to wonder if she’d ever stop feeling nervous because it was starting to get annoying.  
“Umm, what kind of training do you guys do here?” she questions wondering what a bunch of smart kids needed a training area like this for.  
“Super hero training of course what else?” questioned Peter.  
Jasmine was definitely surprised to say the least, she was going to be apart of super hero training. Really, she thought she was just going to learn how to control her powers and then she’d get sent back to the orphanage and never see any of them again.  
“Wait- Peter you do hero training?” she questioned. Peter was just a really smart kid from school who had an internship why did he need training?  
“Oh, because I’m a hero of course… did I not tell you that” questions Peter staring at Jasmines shocked face.  
“YOU?!? Really? Wait- I don’t think that I’ve ever seen you at an Avengers meeting or anything before. Do you have powers, do you have a costume” Jasmine asked really confused.  
Peter simply grins “You’ll have to wait until we get inside”.  
Jasmine glances at Tony only to catch him rolling his eyes. “Let’s just get inside already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick update because I haven't updated in a while, expect another one next week. You'll be introduced to more characters, and we'll have some more stony moments!!!  
> As always leave kudos and comments.   
> I do read the comments, but I dont respond because anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> What'll happen next time? I don't know.  
> Comment and leave Kudos!!!


End file.
